cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Card Lores:Rindo Gentian Musketeer, Antero/@comment-6881157-20161210163037
Uh... weird lore The special operation obviously represents the U20 (or rather, whatever Kazumi's team intends to accomplish through the U20), since Miguel reappearing at the U20 would obviously mess with Tokoha's emotions just as Antero's joining of the special operation messes with Ahsha's. Who is Gear Chronicle supposed to represent? Chrono clearly isn't the one who gathered Kazumi's team together and Ryuzu is a baby now so... Rive or Ibuki maybe? Both have ties to Gear Chronicle, and Ibuki would both explain Aichi's involvement (if he is the 3rd member) as well as Kazumi's team not being villains (which has been implied somewhat). Luard is a strange choice. Luard could have been chosen simply to give a lore-related reason for Kazuma to fight Miguel at the U20 (which seems likely now). Would be interesting if Kazuma and Miguel do have actual backstory though. So to sum it up into one big prediction... There's a big villain coming, and Ibuki is taking pre-emptive action in the form of a plan. He gathers a team of 3 people who have awakened PSYQualia - Kazumi, Miguel and his personal friend Aichi (who has the exact same hairstyle as the 3rd person in the U20 poster). With a lot of foresight and careful prediction, Ibuki sets up TRY3 to each have reasons to join the U20 - he has the champion Kazumi fight Chrono, he has Miguel befriend Tokoha, mention the U20 to her and then fake his death, and he has the Fukuhara Vanguard club fall apart with assistance from Ren. TRY3 all end up joining the U20 as planned and Ibuki's plan is to use the U20 to awaken PSYQualia in TRY3 to set them up to fight the big bad. Ibuki's plan suceeds, but with one unforeseen event - Kazuma, who Ibuki and Kazumi had no clue would join the U20 (much less as Chrono's teammate), also awakens PSYQualia (which is why he seems to be able to communicate with Luard, both in flashbacks and in his fight against Taiyou). U20 finishes (Aichi beats Taiyou, Kazuma beats Miguel and Chrono beats Kazumi) and the big bad attacks, which turns out to be Void. Ibuki's end game plan is to use all the PSYQualia uses together to fight back against Void, but Void turns out to be stronger than expected and Ibuki's group of PSYQualia users are overwhelmed, but are able to come out on top with the added strength of the unforeseen wild card: Kazuma and his PSYQualia. After Chrono and co defeat Void, the G series finishes with Chrono vs Aichi. It's a very weird prediction and honestly sounds like a fanfic, but it fits with a lot of the hints we've been given so far. I strongly believe Kazumi's 3rd teammate is Aichi, which fits with 2 big pieces that are missing in the puzzle: firstly, despite Kazumi and Miguel being set up as antagonists, there's been absolutely no indication whatsoever of either of them being evil. Secondly, the season has been full of huge hints to PSYQualia: *Kazumi showing Cray to Chrono *Miguel showing the image of Antero and Ahsha to Tokoha *Aichi being the 3rd teammate *Kazuma talking to Luard in the fight against Taiyou, plus Luard shining in Kazuma's flashback (and in the opening)